A Pirate's Wedding
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: The life of a pirate is filled with adventure and chaos, but none more so than trying to marry the future King of the Pirates. (Request, Zerina x Luffy, non-canon)


A Pirate's Wedding

… **The Proposal…**

Zerina stepped out of her shared room with Robin and Nami. She glanced up at the bright blue, cloudless sky. The bright sun above warmed the air and filled it with the smell of heated salt. The waves crashed up against the island they were currently docked at in a rhythmic lullaby. It was rather soothing to which she wanted to lay out on the beach and take a nap to. But she really didn't have time to think about it or actually do it. She was busy wondering where Luffy was. He had been acting a bit strange for the passed few days before they had arrived here yesterday morning. She wondered over to the side of the ship. As she leaned over the railing of the Sunny, her hands pressing against the warm wood, she looked down to her scattered crewmates. All of them but Luffy were down on the island they were currently on. She called out, "Hey, have any of you seen Luffy or Nova?"

"Nope," Usopp said, stacking sticks for their fire that had burnt out last night.

"I haven't seen them either," Franky said, standing near Usopp so he could light the fire once the wood as ready.

"I haven't seen them since we landed on the island," Chopper said. The young doctor was sitting in the sand making a sandcastle with a small crab watching nearby.

"I think they went into town," Sanji said from adjusting the grill for their supper. Earlier that day Luffy had demanded Sanji to make barbecue for tonight. So that's what the Straw Hat cook was doing. Zerina was planning on helping him cook later.

"They went into town?" Zerina blinked. "Why? We already have supplies stocked up."

"He said he had something he needed to check on," Zoro said. Zerina turned her eyes to him. The swordsman was lifting large weights like always. It was no wonder the man slept all the time since he constantly lifted heavy weights.

"What could he possibly have to check on?" Zerina asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like him to just…well never mind. It is like him to just run off like that. But this island doesn't have anything that he would really be interested in." She swung her leg over the side of the railing and descended down the ladder to finally join the others. Once on the sand, she glanced over at Nami and Robin. The two women were in their bikinis, soaking up the sun, and looking very relaxed. She wished she could relax at the moment.

"You know Luffy," Usopp said. "He'll find something. I'm sure any second now we'll heard him and the explosions or shouts soon following. I just hope there are no marines or pirates in town. I don't feel like a fight. This is supposed to be a break for us. We've been going nonstop for weeks."

"I agree," Nami said, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs. "If he messes up this vacation, I'm going to kill him. Sorry, Zeri, that's just how it's going to be."

Zerina sighed, knowing the woman wasn't being serious no matter what she actually said.

"I still find it difficult to believe that Luffy was the one who suggested we take this break," Zoro said lifting his entire body again and again.

"It does seem out of character for him," Nami said, adjusting the strap of her bikini.

"I wonder if he's feeling sick," Brook said.

"I hope he's not getting sick," Zerina said. "We're suppose to go on a date tonight."

"Oh? A date?" Robin smiled. "What do you two kids have planned for this evening?"

"Nothing special," Zerina said. "We're just going to spend some time together. Probably just walking along the shores since he never mentioned any restaurants. I think it'll be nice. We have been on the ship for over a month without a break or some quality time alone. I never knew having a child would be so tiring. And Nova's not a normal human child."

"That maybe true, but she one cute little cutie. It is nice to just sit here and enjoy an island," Nami said, leaning back in her chair. "You should relax too. You're stressing out too much over this. Luffy will be back soon."

"I can't relax," Zerina said with a sigh. "And I have no idea why."

"I enjoy seeing you lovely ladies enjoying yourself!" Sanji cooed. His eyes in the shapes of hearts as he examined the girls' bikini clad bodies.

"You're such a goof," Zerina said. She walked over to the table Nami and Robin were sitting at and sat down with them. With another sigh, she set her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "I wonder if someone should go check on Luffy and Nova."

"I could do that for you if you're really worried about him," Brook offered.

"I don't know," Zerina said with yet another sigh. She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the sky. "I just don't like the way he's acting. It's not like him. Maybe he is getting sick after all."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Robin said. "If he's not back by suppertime we'll send someone after him."

"Right." Nami nodded. "If he misses a meal then you know something's wrong with him."

"I suppose you're correct," Zerina said. "If he skips a meal then he has a good reason for it."

"How about I make you ladies a nice, cool snack?" Sanji said. "It'll take your mind off our boneheaded captain until he gets back."

"Sounds good to me," Nami said.

"I'd like something as well," Robin said.

"Zeri?" Sanji looked at their resident redhead. His mind whirled with how close they had gotten in this past year that she had been on their ship. Time just flew by so fast. After she had finally come clean about everything that had happened to her, they had become very good friends. They often cooked together so they could get some time to bond while the rest of the crew was doing whatever they felt like.

"I think I'd like that as well," Zerina said. Her mind was going over the same thing that Sanji was. She was amazed at how close she had come to these people. She never thought it was possible. But here she was. Surrounded by the best friends she ever had. The only thing that would make this better was if her dad and his crew were with them. She knew that couldn't happen since the two crew were technically rivals and Luffy was aiming to take all Four Emperors down. "Something orange flavored."

"You got it, my sweet!" Sanji dashed off for the Sunny, leaving sand and floating hearts in his wake.

"That idiot," Zoro grumbled.

"One of these days I'll figure out a medicine to cure him of that," Chopper said, smoothing out the top of a sand tower.

"Franky Fire Ball!" Franky shot out his fire, instantly lighting the wood.

"Good luck, Chopper," Usopp said, the fire finally crackle with life with hot fury. "You're going to need it to cure him."

"I think it's going to be a nice night," Zerina said. "We should roast some marshmallows while we have this opportunity."

"Sounds like fun," Chopper said. "I haven't roasted a marshmallow in some time."

"None for me, thanks," Franky said.

Zerina winked at him. "Just give me a little more time. I'll have you eating marshmallows like a child."

"Yeah." Franky laughed. "You're going to have a super fun time trying that, little lady."

…

"Daddy, why did we come here without Mommy?" Nova asked from Luffy's shoulder. She glanced her eyes around at the crowds of unfamiliar people. The people chattered amongst themselves, moving from shop to shop, barely paying any attention to the two passing through their small town.

"Because we're getting mommy a special gift," Luffy said.

"A gift?" Nova looked up at her dad. "What kind of gift?"

"You'll see when we pick it up," Luffy said, glancing down at Nova. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Mommy, what it is."

"Why?" Nova tilted her head.

"Because it's a surprise," Luffy said. "You do want Mommy to have a surprise, don't you?"

"I do! I do!" Nova nodded, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Mommy loves Daddy's surprises!"

"Yes, she does." Luffy smiled. He stroked his little sprite's head before coming to a stop in front of one of the shops.

"Jew-wry?" Nova blinked at the sign above the door of the simple shop.

"It's pronounced jewelry, Nova," Luffy said, reaching out for the door. He opened it and stepped into the cooler atmosphere. He glanced around the room before walking over to the counter where a grey haired lady was helping another customer. He patiently waited until the two women were finished.

"Well, hello, young man," the woman said, pushing up her glasses. "You've arrived just in time." She reached under the counter. When she brought her hand out she placed a small black box on the table. "It's all ready."

"Ready?" Nova asked.

"Oh my." The woman pressed a hand to her cheek upon seeing the little sprite on Luffy's shoulder. "She's just so adorable!"

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled, reaching for the box. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" The woman blinked in confusion. Luffy was too busy inspecting the item inside of the box to noticed the confused look bouncing between him and Nova. "Oh, you must have adopted her."

"Hm?" Luffy looked up. "Nope. She's Rina's daughter and mine. She was born from our magic."

"Magic." The woman laughed. "The things you kids say today."

"Eh? It's true." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Shrugging it off when the woman laughed, he turned and headed back outside.

"Daddy, have you been here before?" Nova asked once they were back out on the street.

"I came here shortly after we arrived yesterday," Luffy said, tossing the small box up and down in the air.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"To get Mommy's surprise ready," Luffy said. "And now that it's ready all I have to do is wait until tonight when we're on our date to give it to her."

"Can I come, Daddy?" Nova asked. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Luffy said. "This is a special date between Mommy and Daddy. We need some alone time."

"But I want to come!" Nova's eyes filled up with tears.

Luffy paused. He took his daughter off his shoulder and placed her in the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry, Nova. But this night is very special. And Mommy and I need to be alone for it. I promise you'll get to see Mommy before and after that. You can stay with your Uncle Zoro. How does that sound?"

"Huh?" Nova stopped crying and looked up at Luffy. A bright smiled spread across her face. "Yeah! Uncle Zozo!"

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded. "Uncle Zozo will be happy to babysit you while we're gone."

"Okay!" Nova threw out her arms. "Let's go home!"

"You got it!" Luffy placed Nova back on his shoulder. He tossed the box up into the air. It came down and hit his finger, bouncing off him and landing on the ground. "Ah!"

"You dropped it, Daddy," Nova said.

"I know," Luffy said. He walked over to the box. But before his hand could touch it, a stray dog snatched it up. "Hey! Give that back!"

The dog looked at Luffy. It flicked its tail and ran off.

"Ah!" Luffy cried, dashing after the dog. "You give that back, you rotten mutt! I paid for that! It's mine! And it's important!"

The dog just continued running.

"Hey! I said come back here!" Luffy ran faster. People dodged out of his way at every turn. Anger flared up in his chest when the dog looked over his shoulder. The dog looked to be mocking him. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

The dog's eyes glinted.

"You're going to pay for this!" Luffy growled and threw out a punch. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Just before his punch could make contact, the dog turned down an alley. Luffy followed.

"Weee!" Nova cheered. "Faster, Daddy! Faster!"

Growling, Luffy picked up his pace as much as he could. Following the dog around another corner, his sandals slipped on mud, causing him to fall in it face first. When he picked himself up, covered in mud, Nova giggled. "Daddy, fell! Daddy, fell!"

Luffy jumped up. Brushing the mud off he continued after the dog, which had momentarily stopped to examine his work then took off again. He ended up chasing the dog all over the town. He jumped over crates, knocked over displays, and received some very heated comments. But Luffy didn't pay any attention to all that. His focus was on the dog in front of him. The chase led them into the forest. Branches hit his face, causing him to get a mouthful of leaves at one point. He spit them out and continued after the dog. After hours of chasing the animal, both became tired. They dropped to the ground, panting from exhaustion. Sweat now dotting their bodies. "I can't…believe…we've been…doing this…for hours."

The dog whimpered in agreement. He tossed the black box to Luffy.

"Hm?" Luffy blinked at the black box now in front of him. "You're giving it back?"

The dog ruffed in agreement.

"Thanks!" Luffy grabbed the box and shoved it into his pocket for safekeeping. "You're a nice dog after all. I guess you just wanted some attention.

The dog ruffed again.

"Well, maybe we can play again later," Luffy said. "I have to get back to my friends now."

"Can't the doggie come with us, Daddy?" Nova asked.

"Sure," Luffy said. "Sanji won't mind feeding an extra person or dog." He pushed himself off the ground. "Let's go."

The small group of three made their way out of the cool forest and back into the warm sun. They took off running through the town and crowds before finally reaching the beach. Once they got close to their campsite, he slowed down. "Now, remember your promise. No telling Mommy where we went or that I have a gift for her."

"Okay! I won't say anything!" Nova said with a firm nod.

They continued over to their friends.

"Look the captain returns. And he's brought a friend," Franky said. "See? You had nothing to worry about, Zeri."

"I guess so," Zerina said with her straw in between her lips. She eyed the dirt on Luffy's body suspiciously.

"Uncle Zozo!" Nova cried out. Her giggled filled the air as she flew off Luffy's shoulder and over to Zoro. Instantly she latched her teeth onto Zoro's right ear.

"Ouch!" Zoro cried out. "Will you stop biting me?!"

"Give it up, Moss Head," Sanji said. "She's not going to stop that no matter how filthy you are."

"What?! Do you want to fight?!" Zoro held out all three of his swords.

"I was just stating the truth!" Sanji said, locking into a fight with the swordsman. "If you can't handle it then leave the crew!"

"You leave!"

"You!"

"You!

"No you!"

"So what's with all the dirt?" Zerina asked.

"Oh, I fell," Luffy said.

"Really?" Zerina said, still eyeing the dirt. "You looked like you got dragged around the forest."

Luffy chuckled and brushed the dirt off of him. "It was nothing. I was just having a little fun with my new dog friend here."

The dog barked, wagging its tail happily.

"Okay," Zerina said. "I'm glad you're back."

"Ah, did you miss me?" Luffy nuzzled against Zerina's cheek and ignored the fight between Zoro and Sanji like the rest of them were doing.

"Maybe," Zerina said. "So where did you go?"

"Just took a quick spin around town," Luffy said. He picked her up then sat down with her in his lap.

Zerina lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh? What for exactly?"

"Just want to make sure I didn't find anything else to do for our date tonight," Luffy said.

"I take it you didn't find anything?" Zerina asked.

"Naw." Luffy slipped his arms around her waist. "We're just going to go on a nice walk along the beach."

"Okay," Zerina drawled. "If that's what you really want to do."

"It is." Luffy nodded.

Later that night Zerina was leaning up against Luffy's side. Their crew was gathered around the fire to keep warm from the cool sea breeze that came off the sea. They had finished their supper and had filled up on marshmallows, a few was still cooking them over the blazing fire. The dog was still with them, snoozing peacefully from the heavy meal that Sanji cooked them.

"Well, we should head off now," Luffy said.

"All right," Zerina said. She waved to her friends. "See you later."

"Later, Zerina," Robin said.

"Have fun!" Nami waved.

"Don't get my precious Zerina in any trouble!" Sanji called out.

"What?" Luffy looks back at his crew. "I never get into trouble."

"You do too!" they all, but for Robin, yelled.

"Come on, Lalu," Zerina said, taking his hand in hers. She pulled him along the beach, their only company, besides each other, was the sounds of nature. The crickets and the sea soothed them as they walked. She glanced up at the star blanketed sky. Thousands of stars loomed over them in the dark blue wonder above them. She loved looking at the stars, but also didn't love it. While they were beautiful, they still held so many painful memories of her life back on Hydra. An unexpected shiver ran through her.

"Rina, are you all right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Zerina nodded and lowered her eyes from the stars.

"You know she can't hurt you anymore," Luffy said.

"I know." Zerina nodded again. "I know she gone. It's been over a year since…well, you know." She glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. That _woman_ is dead so she won't bother you any more," Luffy said.

"That's not what I was talking about," Zerina said.

"Hm?" Luffy tilted his head.

"You've been acting really strangely lately," Zerina said. "Today you ran off into town and was very vague when I asked you about it."

"Well, there was a real reason I went into town," Luffy said, shoving his hand into his pocket. His fingers curled around the black box inside. His heart raced against his chest, unsure if he was ready to do this or not.

"Then what is it?" Zerina asked when he didn't continue.

Instead of answering, Luffy tugged on her hand. He pulled her over to the cliff then pulled her down to the ground. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Okay," Zerina said. "What is it?"

"First, I want you to take this." Luffy pulled his hand out from his pocket and shove the black box into her hand.

"You…bought me a gift?" Zerina looked at the box in her hand. She then looked up at Luffy. Much to her surprise, his cheeks were tinted a light red in the moonlight. Was Luffy actually blushing? She's never known him to do that, ever.

"I did," Luffy said. "And I…Zerina, I…"

"You are getting sick." Zerina leaned forward. She placed her free hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. "You don't have a fever, but I know that something's wrong. We need to get you back to Chopper." She started to stand up but he pulled her back down. "Luffy! You're sick!"

"I'm not sick!" Luffy said.

"Of course you are!" Zerina insisted. "You never call me by my full name unless something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Luffy said.

"Yes, there is something wrong!" Zerina said.

"Will you stop that?! All I'm trying to do is ask you to marry me!" Luffy spat out.

Zerina felt her mind go blank. She wondered if she had heard him correctly. Did he really just say he wanted to marry her? Instantly, her eyes dropped to her box in her hand. Her eyes widened. She didn't even notice until that moment that he had handed her a box that it was the exact size and shape for a ring. Dropping back down, she gripped the box. "You…you…"

"You heard me," Luffy said, fiddling with the grass below him.

Zerina couldn't reply. Her hair fell over her eyes as she stared down at the box.

"I guess that mean's no," Luffy said after several minutes.

"No, not at all, Lalu," Zerina said, forcing herself to look back at Luffy.

"Then what is it?" Luffy asked.

"It's just…well, I figured one day that you would ask this," Zerina said. "It was rather obvious."

"And?"  
"And…well, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Of course." Luffy nodded. "We're going to get married. We'll be husband and wife. We'll have our own room and stuff."

"That's most of it," Zerina said. "But there's also something else."

"What else is there?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Sex," Zerina said.

"Oh, I know all about that," Luffy said. "Grandpa was sure to inform us well on how that all happens."

"Figures," Zerina said. "But it's not just the sex part I'm talking about. It's what can possibly happen after having sex."

"And that would be?"  
"Kids, Luffy, kids." Zerina sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Well, we already have one so an extra one or two won't matter."

"Luffy, Nova's different from having a biological child," Zerina said. "The Navy isn't going after her for having pirate parents because she's not blood related to us, she's only magic related."

"I know."

"But if we have a child, they will be blood related to us," Zerina said.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Luffy! You can be so dense at times!" Zerina snapped. "How could you possibly want kids after what happened to Ace?! The Navy killed him because he was the son of the King of the Pirates!"

"Ace died saving me," Luffy said. "But I understand what you mean. It's dangerous for pirates to have children."

Zerina nodded.

"That doesn't mean we're going to have or not have kids," Luffy said.

"Luffy the only way for us to never have kids is to never have sex," Zerina said.

"Okay." Luffy smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have hormones at all," Zerina said with a frown.

Luffy laughed. "Of course I do. I think about you a lot. I want to be with you. And I want to take our relationship to the next level. But this isn't about _me_ it's about _us_. If you're not ready to be my wife then I can wait for a while longer, but we are getting married."

"I highly doubt you'll actually wait," Zerina said with a smirk. "Now that you asked the question you won't stop pestering me until I answer you."

"At least open it up and look at it," Luffy said, nodding to the still closed box in her hand.

"Fine." Zerina opened it. A small gasp escaped her lips upon seeing the dark ring embedded with tiny gems and one large star. It looked like the night sky. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. And how it fit to Luffy's unconventional nature. It was as perfect as could be in this imperfect world.

"So what's it going to be?" Luffy asked.

Zerina inhaled. Holding her breath for a few seconds before she released it. "Yes. I will marry you."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. He threw his arms around her, smashing their lips together in a rare heated kiss. As quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away, pulled her up to her feet and lead her back to the crew.

"Luffy! Slow down! I'm going to fall!" Zerina cried.

"No you won't!" Luffy picked her up in his arms. He ran all the way back to the campsite where the crew was still waiting for them. Their eyes went to them. "She said yes!"

"What?" they all asked.

"That's what I was doing in town," Luffy said.

"Mommy! Do you like Daddy's present?" Nova asked flying over to her parents.

"You knew?" Zerina asked when their daughter landed on her shoulder.

"Daddy made me promise not to tell," Nova said. "Do you like it?"

"I do." Zerina nodded.

"Let me see," Nami said, stepping over with Robin and Chopper at her sides. Zerina showed them the ring. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"It is!" Chopper agreed.

"And the style fits you both so well," Robin said.

"You should put it on her, Luffy," Nami said.

"Okay," Luffy said. He took the ring from the box and put in on her finger. "Now, it's official. Let's get married right now."

"You idiot!" Nami whacked him over the head. "It's not that simple."

"Things like this take time and planning, Luffy," Usopp said.

"You do want to have at least some of your friends there, don't you?" Brook asked.

"Hm? How can they when they're all spread out over the sea?" Luffy asked.

"I meant more like Red Haired Shanks," Brook said. "Since Zerina can go to him."

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy nodded. "Shanks would love to be here!"

"You're so clueless," Zerina said.

"You should go tell him about it! He can meet up with us later!" Luffy said.

"It's still not that simple, you idiot," Sanji said. "We have no idea where Red Haired Shanks is right now. We at least need to find out where he is then make plans to meet up. I think we should go over a few spots that we could possibly meet up with him at. Zeri then can take those locations to him while informing him of this development."

"This is kind of quick, isn't it?" Zoro asked.

"Not for Luffy," Franky said. "Besides, we all knew this was coming at some point. They have known each other for years and are bonded through their magic thing."

"That's true," Chopper said. "But still, it is a bit sudden."

"It won't be after we start going through all the plans," Nami said. "It'll be at least three months before they can get married."

"That long?" Luffy asked.

"It's not long at all," Nami said. "It'll take most likely that long just to met up with Shanks."

"Let's get started then!" Luffy said.

"At least he has no doubts," Usopp said.

…

For the next several hours the Straw Hat pirates looked over Nami's maps. Once they had several locations they settled into their beds for the night near the fire. Zerina was sleeping next to Luffy, fingering the ring she gave him. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She loved him, she had no doubts about that. Still, she was confused. She wanted to marry Luffy then she didn't want to marry Luffy. Maybe she'd feel better after talking to her dad tomorrow.

…

Zerina exhaled. Standing on the beach, she was ready to fly to her father with the maps under her arm. Luffy was watching her every move. She could feel his eyes on her without even looking at him. Tossing him a glance over her shoulder, she smiled at him.

"Don't take too long," Luffy said.

"I'll try not," Zerina said. "But you know how Daddy and his crew can be. I might not be back for a few days."

"That'll be fine," Luffy said. "I know you're safe with them."

"I'll see you all later then," Zerina said. "Nova, be good for Daddy."

"I will, Mommy," Nova said from Luffy's shoulder.

Zerina waved to them all. She then closed her eyes. Engulfing herself in her white glow, she took off to find her father. The world around her mixed into a colorful blurs as she flew along the ocean and lazily floating ships. With in just a few minutes she had finally arrived at her father's ship. She landed on the railing, surprising a few pirates.

"Zerina!" Yasopp said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lucky Roo asked.

"Just coming to see one of my favorite pirate crews," Zerina said. She took the hand that was offered to her by one of her father's subordinates and jump off the railing. "Where's Daddy?"

"Inside," Rockstar said, jerking his thumb to the door. "He'll probably come out any-"

"Zerina!" Shanks said, busting out of the door.

"-second," Rockstar finished with a shake of his head.

"I can't believe you came to visit." Shanks gathered her up in his arm. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Daddy," Zerina said, hugging him back.

"All right," Benn then said. "Let me have a chance to hug my favorite niece."

"Uncle Benn," Zerina said, throwing herself into his arms.

"All right, young lady," Shanks said. "You better spill it as to why you're here."

"You sound like you're accusing me of something," Zerina said.

"It's not like you to just show up out of the blue," Shanks said.

Zerina shifted on her feet. It was true. When she came to see them it was because she had something to important to talk about. The times she came to just see them and hang out for a while was fairly rare.

"What are you carrying around maps for?" Lucky Roo asked.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you all," Zerina said. She shifted on her feet again before lifting up her hand to flash them her ring.

"You're…getting married?" Shanks asked.

Zerina nodded. "Luffy asked me last night. So that's why I'm here." She paused at the blank expression her dad held on his face. "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset," Shanks said. "I guess I'm just a bit shocked. I mean, I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"I feel the same way," Zerina said.

"Are you already having second thoughts?" Benn said. "If you are, then you shouldn't marry him."

"No, it's not really that." Zerina rubbed her arm. "It's just…I'm…"

"Not sure what you're suppose to do because you don't have your mother here," Shanks said.

She looked up at him wondering if that was the real reason she was feeling like this.

"We should talk in private," Shanks said once it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything.

Zerina nodded and allowed him to pull her into the ship. Once inside of his room, they sat down on the bed. "Could that possibly be it? I feel this way because mom isn't here?"

"I believe it is," Shanks said. "You never really had very good role models in your life. And it's always sad for a child getting married to go through with it when one or both of their parents isn't going to be there."

"I'm scared." Zerina pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"That's normal," Shanks said. "But you are going to be a fine wife. You're strong enough to handle a guy like Luffy."

"I guess so." Zerina smiled.

"So how about we take a look at those maps?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah!" Zerina nodded. Heading back out to the deck, Shanks summoned his navigator and they sat down to go over the maps. There were five islands that they could meet on. They label each one from one to five incase they needed to change destinations. Hours later, it was time for her to leave. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I can't wait."

"We're going to miss you," Benn said.

"I'm going to miss you all too." Zerina hugged each and every one of the men on the ship before finally gathering her glow around her. With a wave, she took off into the sky. Heading back towards the Sunny, she suddenly turned east. There was someone else that she needed to talk to. She just hoped Luffy wouldn't get anger at her for what she was doing.

…

Zerina swallowed when she found herself standing out in front of the Revolutionary's headquarters. She had only met Sabo once when they were in Dressrosa. Since she didn't really know the Revolutionary's she wasn't sure how they were going to act towards her just showing up like this. She also didn't know how they were going to react when they learned how she was able to find them. And that way was feeding a bit of her magic into Sabo so she could find him if it was needed.

Her heart raced inside of her chest. All the people in this organization were incredibly strong. She hoped she could get her reason for being here out before they flattened her. Forcing herself to move, she soon found herself right in front of the door. A thump formed in her throat. She had no clue what to say here. Again, she just hoped she got the chance to say something before they tried to kill her. With a deep breath, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. But before she could hit it even once, the door swung open, revealing a surprised black haired man.

"Who…how did you find us?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Uh," Zerina said, unsure of how or even if she should answer that just yet.

"If you're here to hurt us, I'm going to-"

"No!" Zerina said, cutting him off. "It's nothing like that! I'm Luffy's girlfriend!"

"Straw Hat?" The man blinked. "Zerina?"

"That's right." She nodded.

"Oh, so you're the girl Sabo kept talking about," he said.

"I'm actually looking for Sabo," Zerina said. "Is he here?"  
"No, but he should be arriving any second," he said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, no," Zerina said. "I'll just stay out here. I don't want to get in the way or hear something I shouldn't."

"That's probably a good idea," he said. "I'll let Dragon know you're here. He'll want to see you, I'm sure."

"That's not necessary." Zerina waved her hands. "I was just-" He shut the door. She sighed. "-coming here to see Sabo."

Zerina turned from the door. She walked over to a rock formation and sat down on it. The thought of actually meeting Luffy's dad was nerve wracking. She only knew him by his reputation. Luffy didn't even know much about him. The only thing they really knew was he was a very strong and powerful man.

Her breath hitched in her chest when she felt a powerful presence beside her. Nervously, she glance up to find Luffy's stand standing a mere four feet from her. A shiver shot up her spine, the air around her became thick. It was hard for her to breath. She could feel how powerful this man really was, how dangerous he really was. He could easily crush her if he wanted. But he wouldn't. Or she hoped he wouldn't. Just because this was Luffy's dad didn't mean she would get free from punishment for coming here. While they didn't really hide from the public, the Revolutionaries didn't announce their plans for locations to anyone. Or maybe they did. At the moment her brain lost all function and she couldn't remember anything, even her name.

"Relax," Dragon said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes, sir," Zerina said.

"I only came to see the woman that my son is so smitten with," Dragon said. "I never would have guess that Red Haired Shanks had a daughter. And a daughter who knows my son."

"Yeah, life's funny that way, I guess." Zerina shrugged.

"So what exactly are you here for?" Dragon crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not often we have visitors here that don't know about us."

"I'm here to talk to Sabo about something," Zerina said, slowly becoming a bit relaxed around the man. "And I guess since you are Luffy's dad, you should hear this as well."

"Then, if you don't mind, I'll wait here with you," Dragon said. "Sabo should be arriving any time now."

Zerina nodded, unsure of what to say. She wondered if the man was going to press her on how she actually got here. Surprisingly, the two feel into a stiff silence instead. She assumed he really didn't care how she got here. It made her wonder if this man trusted her despite not knowing her. Five minutes later, the blonde man finally arrived. He was walking towards them with Hack and Koala. A rush of relaxation finally flowed through her. With Sabo here she felt a lot better being around Dragon.

"Zerina?" Sabo blinked in confusion upon seeing the red haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" Koala asked.

"I came to see Sabo," Zerina said. "I have something I need to talk to him about and with Dragon as well."

"You two go on inside," Sabo said.

"Okay," Koala said, obviously curious as to what Zerina had to say.

"We'll see you later then," Hack said, heading for the door. "It was nice to see you again, Zerina."

"Uh, yeah. You too," Zerina said.

"So what's up?" Sabo asked. "Is Luffy in trouble again?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Zerina said, tapping the back of her shoes against the rock. "It's actually good news. Luffy and I are getting married."

"What?!" Sabo gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Zerina nodded.

"Congratulations!" Sabo said, hugging her.

Zerina stiffened in the man's embrace. She didn't feel like she knew him well enough to actually hug. But she light put her map free arm around him. This guy, after all, is going to be her brother-in-law.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sabo said, pulling back. "Honestly, I never thought he would get married. He must really love you."

"I guess," Zerina said, her cheeks flushing.

"Luffy doesn't know you're here, does he?" Sabo asked.

"No." Zerina shook her head. "I just came here after visiting my father. I know it's a bit of a long shot, but I wanted to let you all know that you're invited to the wedding. These maps hold locations. If you want to come, we can look at them and figure out if you can make it."

"Absolutely!" Sabo said. "There's no way I can miss seeing my little brother getting married!"

"What about you, Mr. Dragon?" Zerina looked up at the quiet man.

"Just Dragon," he said. "And I most likely won't come. I have a lot of work to do."

"I understand," Zerina said despite feeling a bit disappointed. But the man was right. He did have a lot to do. And he didn't really know his son all that well considering his choices in life. Sliding off the rock, she opened up the maps and laid them out on the ground. Much to her surprise, Dragon stayed with them. Soon they had everything decided and it was time for her to leave.

"Zerina?" Sabo said.

"Yes?" Zerina turned back to the blonde.

"Don't tell Luffy I'm coming," Sabo said.

"Why?" Zerina asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," Sabo replied.

"Okay." Zerina nodded. "I won't say a word."

With that, Zerina was engulfed in her glow again. She took to the sky and headed back to the Sunny.

"She's amazing," Sabo said, staring up at the sky. "And quite a beauty too. I love the red hair."

Dragon glared at the young man.

"Don't worry," Sabo said upon feeling Dragon's glare. "I'm not interested in her that way. Besides, I never would steal a girl from my young brother. Now, let's talk about you. You're going to the wedding."

"No, I'm not." Dragon turned and headed back inside.

"Oh, yeah," Sabo said confidently. "He'll be there."

… **Wedding Day…**

"This is just impossible," Zerina said with a heavy sigh. Her eyes locked onto the white dress she was currently wearing in one of the three mirrors that surrounded her. It fit her oddly, even with the dressmaker trying to adjust it to her size.

"I've never had so much trouble fitting a dress to someone," the woman said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Zerina said. "This is literally dress number two hundred and eight that I've tried on." She reached behind her and snapped the buttons then shimmied out of it, leaving her in her undershirt and underwear. "I guess it's just not meant for me to wear a dress."

"Don't say that," Nami said. "We'll find you something."

"By the wedding?" Zerina said. "Let's face it. It's just not going to happen." She picked up her jeans and pulled them back on. "I don't need a dress anyway. It doesn't make sense to buy this just to only wear it once and shove it in a box afterwards."

"I guess you have a point," Nami said.

"But it's your wedding," the tailor said. "You have to wear white."

"That's just a tradition," Zerina said. "There's no law or rule that says I _have_ to wear white. So I'm just not going to." She started to sit down on the chair so she could pull on her shoes. But the second she sat down a pin poked her in the tush. She leaped back to her feet. "Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry," the woman said. "I guess I didn't realize I sat a pin down there."

"Don't worry about it," Zerina said. "Things like that have been happening all day. I feel like our wedding day is cursed."

"It's not," Nami said. "You're just stressed out and things seem like there constantly bad."

"I just hope the guys back at the ship aren't having any trouble," Zerina said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Nami said, watching Zerina pull on her shoes.

"We should move on," Robin then said. She was quietly standing back away from the other three women, just quietly observing like she always did.

"What else is there to get?" Zerina blinked.

"A sexy night gown for you two wear tonight," Nami said with a wink.

"Oh, right." Zerina felt her cheeks flush. She rushed passed them all, leading the way back out into the hot sun.

"So are you nervous?" Nami asked, rushing to catch up with the red head.

"Nervous?" Zerina asked despite knowing what she was talking about.

"Come on." Nami elbowed her. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine. I am," Zerina admitted. "I've never even seen a man before. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I feel so stupid."

"There's no reason to feel stupid," Robin said. "Everyone's nervous on their first time."

"If they're not nervous then something's wrong with them," Nami said. "Other than that, sex is quite natural. You'll know what to do when it happens. Then you'll figure out how you actually like it from there. It's basically like anything else. You have to learn as you go."

"You sound like you've done this before," Zerina said.

"I might have." Nami winked.

"What about you, Robin?" Zerina asked.

"I was too busy running to even bother with that," Robin said. "But there have been a few times that I was tempted. I just couldn't trust them enough or keep myself relaxed to actually do it."

"I guess that makes sense," Zerina said. "I've been to busy with how my life was to even think about having sex."

"So you've never really seen a man in the nude?" Nami asked. "Not even by accident?"

"Nope." Zerina shook her head. "Angel was kept me too busy to become curious about the male body. I have seen some in art books, if you count those. But since most of the art has been done by guys, I'm not sure if the sizes of their manhood are accurate or if they have been painted or drawn larger to feed the male ego."

"I never thought of that before," Nami said. "I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they were done bigger to boost the male ego."

"It doesn't really matter," Robin said. "Just like women's breast, the penis comes in all sizes."

"You have a point," Zerina said.

"There's the shop," Nami said pointing at the small tan colored building. "Good. Let's get out of this heat."

"It is rather hot today," Robin said just as they entered into the building.

"It's a good thing you and Luffy decided to have your wedding at night," Nami said.

"It just felt right having it at night than in the day," Zerina said.

"I think it's going to be beautiful," Robin said.

"Especially with the island we picked," Nami said, filtering through some see through nightgowns. "Having the wedding where you and Luffy are standing on a cliff with the stars shining all around you and candles lighting everything up? It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah." Zerina nodded. She reached out to the nightgowns. The second her fingers touched the fabric of one, the whole rack came crashing down. "If I manage to survive until then."

The three pirates spent the next half hour fixing the rack. Once it was back in place, they started filtering through the nightgowns.

"How about this one?" Nami asked, holding up a completely see through nightgown.

"You can't be serious," Zerina said, taking in the gown. "Its see through."

"Yeah." Nami nodded.

"Isn't that kind of pointless when you have to be naked?" Zerina asked.

"It sets the mood, Zeri," Nami said.

"Not my style," Zerina said. "Besides, I think it would go over Luffy's head."

"I can't help but wonder how he's going to be on your wedding night," Nami said.

"What do you mean?" Zerina asked.

"The guy doesn't seem to have a single hormone in his body," Nami said. "The only time he seems to notice women is when Usopp is around."

"I never noticed," Zerina said.

"I think he only does that because he doesn't know how to react around women," Robin said, calming shifting through the nightgowns.

"How so?" Zerina asked.

"Well, he basically grew up with guys," Robin said. "That has an affect on things. But also, he's just so carefree. He wants to have fun."

"Do you think Luffy's still too immature for marriage and sex?" Zerina asked, worried.

"No, he's more mature with you around," Robin said. "I know he takes this marriage seriously."

"And once you two have your first time together, he'll find fun in a different way," Nami said with a wink.

"You think he'll enjoy it that much?" Zerina asked. "Is it really that pleasurable?"

"Of course it is," Nami said. "Why do you think so many men and women go out looking for it?"

"I don't know," Zerina said.

"Well, you will tonight," Nami said.

"Yeah, I suppose I will." Zerina pulled off a nightgown from the rack.

"That one's lovely," Robin said.

Zerina ran her eyes over it. The woman as right. The fabric was silky smooth. The straps were thin, the bust line cut low, and it would only fall to her thighs. She figured she'd like that better than a longer gown.

"What do you think?" Nami asked. "Is that the one?"  
"I believe it is," Zerina said. "It's nicely simple."

"Then let's pay for it and get back to the ship," Nami said.

"We only have a couple more hours until your wedding," Robin said.

"All right." Zerina nodded. She walked up to the counter to pay for the gown.

"I hope you found everything you were looking for," the woman behind the counter said. "Oh, this is very lovely. I've been thinking of getting one myself."

"Uh, thanks," Zerina said.

"I'm sure your husband will love this one," she said.

"Fiancée," Zerina corrected. "We're getting married today."

"Well, congratulation!" The woman smiled. She rang up the price, bagged the item, and handed it over. "That's exciting! I wish you both luck!"

"Thanks a lot," Zerina said, paying and taking her purchase. "Sorry about the mess we caused earlier."

"Think nothing of it," she said. "Sorry I couldn't help. I had to check customers out."

"It's fine," Zerina said. "Have a good day."

The three pirate women left the shop and headed back to the Sunny to get ready for the event that was happening in just two hours. Zerina found herself oddly calm but knew her nerves would appear later. She just hoped she could get through this without throwing up. She's never done anything like this before and had no idea how she was going to react to it. Or with how the day was going, she hoped they could get through it without any broken bones or anything else.

She waved at all of her uncles when they returned to the ship. It was clear that the majority of them were already dipping into the celebration wine as they were stumbling all over the place with rosy cheeks. She rolled her eyes and climbed up the Sunny's ladder with Robin and Nami. Making their way to their room, she paused to glance at the men's quarters. Luffy was just inside, most likely getting ready himself. She hadn't seen him in a while and was missing him. The door opened. Her heart skipped a beat in hopes that it was Luffy. But it was Nova.

"Mommy!" Nova flew over to her. "I was missing you! I was coming to find you!"

"Sorry it took so long," Zerina said, heading for their room. "Would you like to help Mommy get dressed?"

"Yes!" Nova cheered. "I help! I help!"

Zerina giggled. Walking up the stairs, they entered into the room and closed the door behind them.

…

"Can't we go find Rina yet?" Luffy whined as he slumped against the bar he was forced to go to by Shanks and Zoro as a distraction.

"Relax, Luffy," Zoro said before downing his drink and ordering another. "Have a drink."

"You know I don't like alcohol," Luffy said.

"Come on," Zoro said. "It's a special occasion."

"No thanks," Luffy said with a sigh.

"You'll see her in a little while," Shanks said. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"That's stupid," Luffy said.

"Oh, did I hear someone mention a bride?" A tall, long blonde hair woman with her breasts half exposed waltzed over to the men.

"You did," Shanks said, pointing at Luffy. "He's the one getting married today."

"Well, congratulations, honey," she said. She leaned down, revealing more of her breasts to the young captain. "My name is Vixen. How about a little fun before you have to settle down?"

"Hm?" Luffy blinked at the woman while Zoro and Shanks laughed.

"What's so funny?" Vixen asked.

"He's not into that," Zoro said. "So don't bother trying."

"Oh, how could he not? He's so cute," Vixen said. Lifting up her leg, she straddled over Luffy's lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Let's take this in the back."

"In the back of what?" Luffy asked.

Vixen chuckled. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Luffy blinked.

Vixen became silent.

"We tired to warn you," Zoro said.

"Just get off of him," Shanks said. "Zerina wouldn't like you sitting on her fiancée like that and I don't like it either."

"What do you care?" Vixen asked, her eyes revealing her disappointment in not getting what she wanted from Luffy.

Shanks's eyes grew sharp as he glared at her. "Because he's becoming _my_ son-in-law."

The woman's face flushed, her body shivering from Shanks' intimating look. She jumped off of Luffy and scurried away.

"Let's at least go back to the ship," Luffy said.

"We might as well," Shanks said. "It's about time anyway. The girls should be returning there soon to get ready as well."

"All right," Zoro said. He downed his last drink then stood up. His boot got caught on the leg of the barstool, causing him to fall onto his face.

Luffy laughed.

"Not funny, Luffy," Zoro grumbled, picking himself up off the floor.

"So are you nervous, Luffy?" Shanks asked on the walk back.

"Nope," Luffy said.

"You don't have a nervous bone in your body," Zoro grumbled. "Worrying would do you good sometimes."

"Whatever," Luffy said. "I just want to see Rina."

Shanks chuckled. "I'm sure she wants to see you too."

…

"Ouch!" Sanji screamed. He jerked his now throbbing red hand away from the stove and blew on it.

"What happened now?!" Chopper said as he ran into the kitchen with his doctor bag with him.

"I burnt my hand!" Sanji said running his hand under cold water.

"Good grief!" Chopper said. "That's the fourth time today."

"Are you usually this clumsy?" Chester, the Red Haired pirates cook asked.

"No," Sanji said, bending down to let Chopper tend to his injury. "I never burn myself. I guess I'm just having an odd day."

"Perhaps you should just let me take over completely," Chester said. "If you keep this up you're not going to have hands to cook with at all."

"No, that's all right," Sanji said. "I'll be fine. I want to cook for them on their wedding day."

"Okay, but if you-"

"Ah!" Usopp screamed.

"What now?" Sanji asked just before the sniper rushed into the kitchen with a rather large bump on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Chester asked.

"Another board came undone and whacked me on the head!" Usopp cried.

"I'm going to run out of supplies if this keeps up," Chopper said. He finished bandaging Sanji's hand the rushed over to Usopp. The sniper sat down on a chair while Chopper jumped up in another other one.

"Well, I can run into town and get more if you need them. I'm heading into town anyway," Brook said from the door. They all turned their eyes to the skeleton and gasped. He had several violin strings sticking out of his hair. "I need some new strings."

"Clearly," Chester said.

"You're not hurt are you?" Chopper asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," Brook said. "Would you like me to get you some more medical supplies?"

"Sure." Chopper nodded while he quickly scribbled down what all he needed. He then handed it to the skeleton and went back to bandaging Usopp's head. "It's probably a good thing that Zoro and Luffy aren't here right now."

"Why do you say that?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy would cause even more trouble for us," Chopper said. "And Zoro would get so angry that he'd probably slice up the entire ship."

"You're probably right," Usopp said.

"I'm really glad we're only here for the wedding," Chester said. "I don't think I could handle being around you all if you've got this bad of luck."

"We usually don't," Sanji said, mixing up icing for the four layer cake they had already made for the wedding. "I mean, crazy stuff happens with Luffy as our captain, but nothing like this. It's like this day just wants to hurt us all."

"We must be cursed," Usopp said.

"A curse?!" Chopper shrieked. "No! That can't be!"

"We're not cursed," Sanji said. "We're just having a little bad luck. Everything will go back to normal once all the preparations are completed."

"Yeow!" Franky screamed.

"What now?!" the Straw Hats asked just before the cyborg ran into the room with a bright red throbbing foot.

"I dropped a whole pile of boards on my foot," Franky explained.

"I'm so glad I'm not a Straw Hat," Chester mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe all the bad luck we're having to day," Sanji said while Chopper bandaged up Franky's foot.

"This day has been super crazy," Franky said. "But a few more hours and it'll all be over."

"Is everything going to be done on time?" Usopp asked.

"I'm about done with the cake," Chester announced.

"Yes," Franky said. "The room's about finished. I hope they like what I did with it."

"I know they will," Sanji said. "Zerina and Luffy are both pretty simple. They wouldn't like anything elaborate." He crossed his arms and leaned back with the intention of leaning against the counter. Instead, he landed on the hot, burning stove. "Yeow!"

"What?! Not again!" Chopper cried.

"Hot! Hot! Hothothothothothothothot!" Sanji danced around the room while trying to fan his burning backside.

"I'm so glad I'm not a Straw Hat," Chester grumbled. "And you youngsters better go to the doctor's room to take care of _that_ wound. I don't wanna see any young man's backside."

"Come on, Sanji," Chopper said, heading for the door. "Let's get that taken care of."

"Right," Sanji said, following the doctor out of the kitchen.

…

"I wanna see Rina!" Luffy whined upon pull his tux jacket over his shoulders. It hadn't been long since he, Shanks, and Zoro returned to the Sunny to get ready for the main event that was happening in about an hour. Zerina and the girls had also returned but they were in the women's quarters helping Zerina get ready.

"Well, I better get going," Shanks said as he stood up from his chair. He grabbed the bag he had with him and headed out the door.

"You'll seen her in a little while," Sanji said, adjusting his captain's tux so he would look more presentable. They all were decked out in their wedding attire, ready for the main event to happen.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Usopp said, fiddling with his annoying tie.

"What? That's stupid. I've seen her up until we separated before going into town earlier," Luffy said.

"Just deal with it," Zoro said, reclining back in his bunk.

"I still want to see her," Luffy said, pushing out his lips.

"You'll see her in a little while," Frank said. "We just told you that."

"Fine," Luffy said, eying his crew and the many bandages they had on their bodies. "But what happened to you all? You look like mummies."

"Just a few mishaps," Sanji said.

"Okay." Luffy let his eyes drift over to Ace's wanted poster. He smiled, wishing his brothers could be here for the wedding. But he knew they couldn't. Ace was no longer here and Sabo had his own life to lead with in the Revolutionaries. He was happy that Shanks and his crew were here. He knew that Zerina would be very sad if they weren't.

…

"Are you sure this is what you want to wear?" Nami asked, eyeing Zerina's simple white shirt and light blue jeans from her spot on the bed.

"Yes." Zerina nodded. "I'm sure."

"Mommy pretty," Nova said.

"Besides, the suits and dresses you all are wearing aren't really wedding fancy," Zerina said. She eyed Robin and Nami's dresses. Nami's was a dark orange while Robin's was dark purple. They were nice on the women, but she didn't think they would be what women would usually wear to weddings. But then what did she know? This was the first wedding she'd ever been too. Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Robin, being the closest to it, opened the door to reveal Shanks standing there with something draped over his arm.

"Grandpapa!" Nova shouted. She flew to his shoulder and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Little Lady," Shanks said. "Are you behaving yourself?"

"I am!" Nova chirped.

"Daddy?" Zerina questioned.

"I brought you a little gift," Shanks said, holding out whatever was draped over his arm. "It belonged to your mother. I know she would want you to have it."

"Oh?" Zerina took the item from her dad and pulled down the zipper. She gasped upon seeing it was a white form fitting dress with sparkling white sequins running down the silky fabric. "Daddy…"

"It was her wedding dress," Shanks said. "It should fit you well enough."

"It's beautiful," Nami said with Robin nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Daddy." Zerina hugged him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Careful," Robin said. "Don't want to mess up your makeup."

"Yes, of course." Zerina took in a few breaths to stop the tears.

"Well, I'll let you put it on," Shanks said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you in a little while."

Once they were gone, Zerina shed her clothes and slipped on the wedding grown. Her dad was right. It fit rather well. It was a bit loose in the chest and shoulders, she assumed her mother was better endowed than she was. It didn't matter. With a few pins it was fitting better. She then sat down so Robin and Nami could curl her hair up in a nice fashion of ringlets.

Her nerves finally caught up with her when it was only minutes before the ceremony began. Her hair was perfectly done in curls pinned up on her head to look like a bouquet itself. Her make up was touched on lightly to the point it didn't look like she was wearing any at all. The dress also had a small vale that came with it. It just fell over her eyes, keeping her red lips showing. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest. Her hands were starting to sweat. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Now if only nothing else would go wrong.

…

Luffy blinked in confusion while he stared at the setting on the cliff where their wedding place was taking place. Something was missing from this setting, but he couldn't figure out what it was. His friends were his, Shanks and his crew was here, the candles were lit, the logs for seats had been moved over, everyone was sitting down, the food was out and ready to be eaten once the ceremony was done.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know," Luffy said. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Chopper looked around. "Everything looks fine to me."

"No, Luffy has a point," Usopp said. "Something does seem to be missing."

"The preacher?" Sabo said.

"He's right," Luffy said. "That's what-Sabo!" Luffy looked at his brother before pouncing on him with a big hug, knocking them both to the ground. "What are you doing here?!"

"Zerina asked me to come," Sabo said from beneath Luffy. "She came to see me after she met up with Red Haired."

"I didn't know that," Luffy said. "She didn't say anything."

"I guess she wanted it to be a surprise," Sabo said, sitting up and pushing his little brother off of him. "But really, Luffy. How could you possible forget the preacher?"

"I don't know," Luffy said with a shrug.

"You're insane," Usopp said.

"Don't worry about it," Shanks said. "Benn and I will go get him."

"But we didn't even ask one to come here," Usopp said. "How will you get one in such a short amount of time?"

"Just leave that up to us," Benn said. He turned and hurried off with his captain while the rest, but for the Red Haired Pirates who smiled, exchanged confused glances.

…

Shanks and Benn rushed into town as quickly as they could. It didn't take them long to come upon a church that they had seen before upon arriving at this island a few days ago. They entered and found the man they were looking for.

"May I help you?" the preacher asked.

Benn clapped his hand on the man's shoulder.

"We need you to come with us," Shanks said.

"W-what?" The preacher's face went pale.

"Don't worry," Shanks said, smiling. "We're not going to hurt you. We just need you to preform a wedding ceremony." He grabbed the bible off the alter. "Let's go."

"You got it," Benn said. He picked up and slung the stunned preacher over his shoulder and headed back out of the church. He was expecting the man to scream out or try and fight, but it never happened. The man must have realized who they were and decide it was best to not fight. It didn't matter. Before long they were back at the wedding grounds and had the man standing up on the cliff with Luffy.

"You kidnapped a preacher?" Usopp asked, staring at the pale man, his black jacket only making him look even paler under the moonlight.

"It's only for a short while." Benn shrugged while Shanks headed off to walk his daughter down the isle. "He can leave once they've kissed and all of that."

"Oh, God have mercy on me," the preacher murmur while his legs trembled at the fearful sight of being surrounded by so many strong pirates.

"This is by far the strangest wedding I've ever been to," Franky said.

"Have you even been to any weddings?" Usopp asked.

"Nope." Franky scratched his cheek.

"They why say that?!" Usopp demanded. But the cyborg didn't answer. The band started playing and everyone rose to their feet. Turning around, they saw Nami and Robin walking down the isle and dropping flowers on the ground as they went.

"Oh! Nami and Robin, my sweets!" Sanji cooed. "You look so lovely!"

Once Robin and Nami reached the end, the wedding march played. Shanks and Zerina moved down the isle, murmurs of how she looked passing through the pirates as they went. Shanks said, "You do look amazing. Just like your mother."

"Thanks," Zerina said, her cheeks flushed.

"Mommy very pretty," Nova said from Zoro's shoulder. He nodded in agreement.

Finally, they reached the end. Shanks pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Who…who g-g-gives this woman to be w-w-wed?" the preacher stumbled.

"I do," Shanks said then he took his seat.

"D-dearly B-b-beloved," the preacher started of slow and stumbling before he caught enough wind to speed through the words as fast as he could. Most couldn't understand him, but it didn't matter. They all knew how it went. "Do you take her to be-Oh no! Not more of you!"

"Huh?" Everyone said as they turned to see what the preacher was talking about.

"Who are they?" Zerina asked when they saw a group of, what they all assumed to be, pirates walking up to them.

The obvious captain of the group stood in front. He pulled his sword and pointed it at Luffy. He said, "I am Captain Leo of the Lion Pirates. We have come destroy the Straw Hats and take their fame for our own."

"Yeah!" His followers cheered and pulled out their own weapons.

"Prepare for a fight, Straw Hat Pirates!"

"You're journey ends here!"

"You can't be serious," Sanji said.

"Apparently they didn't recognize Shanks ship," Robin said.

"They're just looking for a quick way to die," Zoro said, pulling out his swords.

"This day has to be cursed," Franky said.

"Are we really going to have to fight?" Chopper asked.

"I hope not," Usopp said.

"Scary," Brook said.

"Don't worry," Nami said. "I think Zerina has this under control just fine."

The Straw Hats turned back to their red haired friend to find she was about to snap. Her hair was down over her eyes while her knuckles were white from gripping her bouquet so hard. She lifted her eyes, causing all Straw Hats and Red Haired pirates to shiver. She stomped forward and said, "Oh no you don't!"

"Well, a pretty little lass has come to-"

Zerina, engulfing her fist in her Armament Haki, punched the captain directly in his face, cutting his words off. "You will _not_ interfere with our wedding! I've had a pretty rotten day getting to this point! I'm tired! I'm hungry! I'm frustrated! And I just want to marry the love of my life! Now you blasted pirates turn and get out of here right now before I turn my father and his crew on you!"

"Don't tell us what to do!" A pirate shouted.

"How dare you hit the captain?!"

"You're going to pay for that, you little tramp!"

"No!" Zerina snapped. " _You're_ going to pay! Daddy!"

"Yes, Zerina." Shanks stood up and stepped beside her. Instantly, the Lion Pirates went pale.  
"Isn't that…isn't that Red Haired Shanks?"

"It is!"

"What's he doing here?"

"I was enjoying the wedding of my _daughter_ to Straw Hat Luffy," Shanks said, his crew standing up, ready for a fight.

The Lion Pirates skin turned blue. They threw up their hands in surrender. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Boys," Shanks said. His crew stepped forward, knocking the Lion Pirates all black and blue before letting the pirates go free. None of them wanted to sully Zerina and Luffy's wedding with blood. "Sorry about that, Baby Girl. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, everyone." Zerina smiled.

"That was fun," Luffy said.

"You would think so." Zerina walked back over to him. She looked at the preacher. The man looked like he was about to pass out. "Let's get this over with before something else happens."

"Do you Luffy take Zerina to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preached asked in a hurry.

"I do," Luffy said.

"And him your husband?" he asked even quicker.

"I do." Zerina smiled.

…

"I don't think this is how it actually goes," Usopp whispered. "He's skipping steps."

"I don't think the man cares," Sanji said, eyeing the preacher's shaky legs.

"I think he's going to be sick," Chopper said. "Should I give him something?"

"Don't worry about it, Chopper," Brook said. "He'll be fine once he's away from all of us pirates."

"This is so beautiful." Nami sniffed. "I can't believe our captain is getting married.

Robin nodded.

…

"There! You're married! Now kiss!" the preacher said, all but slamming his bible closed.

Luffy grinned. He leaned in and captured Zerina's lips with his own. Cheers erupted from the pirates.

…

Sabo clapped, happiness swelling in his chest that his brother was so happy. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder when a strong wind blew through the area. A smile curled upon his lips. He knew what that meant. Dragon had come after all to see his son get married just like he knew he would.

…

"God bless you all! Have a good life! I'm out of here!" the preacher said while he dashed through the crowd of pirates.

"He's off in a hurry," Lucky Roo said.

"Yeah." Yasopp nodded. "He could have at least stayed and enjoyed the food."

The pirates laughed again, knowing that wasn't going to really happen. But they were going to enjoy it. After give the two newly weds their hugs and congratulations, they all began diving into the yummy foods the cooks made for them. More cheers and hollers were heard throughout the night as the party continued on until they either passed out from the drinks or was just too tired to go on.

Luffy took Zerina's hand and led her away from the party hours later. Going back into the ship, they went to the room that Franky had made for them to proceed with a private party of their own.

… **Wedding Night…**

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed with Zerina in his arms as he carried her into their new room. The room was larger than they expected. There was, in Zerina's opinion, too large of a bed, a large closet, their own private bathroom complete with tub and a shower, a love seat, a vanity, and a dresser.

"Franky really out did himself," Zerina said.

"Let's break in the bed!" Luffy said rushing over to it. He leaped on it with her still in his arms.

"You're impatient," Zerina said.

"It's so soft!" Luffy bounced on the bed.

Zerina shook her head. It was going to take him a few minutes to come down from the newness of this place before anything else could happen. She didn't mind. With how hard her heart was beating she needed a few minutes herself. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I'm going to change."

"Change? What for?" Luffy tilted his head at her.

"It's a surprise," Zerina said, unable to look at him. She walked over to the bags that Robin and Nami dropped off her earlier. Picking the one up with her nightgown in it, she headed for the bathroom. She took her time in changing. Mostly because she wanted Luffy to be ready, but also because she was still nervous. Maybe she should have talked more to Nami and Robin about this. Pulling off her dress, she ditched it and her bra then slipped on her nightgown before looking at herself in the full length mirror. The nightgown, like her dress, hugged her in all the right places. The front was a bit lower than she realized, but figured it didn't matter since it wouldn't be on for long, or she thought it wouldn't be on for long. A cold shiver ran up her arms. This was it. The last step to officially become Mrs. Monkey D. Luffy. She left the bathroom.

A smile spread across her face to find Luffy was still his some old childlike self. He seemed to not really even notice that she was gone. But she was wrong.

"About time you came back out," Luffy said removing his jacket.

"Didn't even think you notice," Zerina said, her heart picking up sped.

"I did," Luffy said, his eyes inspecting what she was wearing. "That new?"

"Yes." Zerina nodded. "I thought you would like it for tonight, with some prompting from Nami and Robin of course."

"I like it!" Luffy nodded. "You look amazing!"

Zerina's smile grew. She fiddled with her fingers, unsure of what to do now.

"Aw, come on," Luffy then said. "Why are you way over there? You should be over here with me."

"Sorry." Zerina felt her cheeks burn. She forced her feet to move forward. Once at the bed, she climbed on top of it.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Just a bit nervous," Zerina said honestly.

"You don't have to be," Luffy said. "It's just me."

"I know," Zerina said, fiddling with the end of her gown. "Its just…things are different now."

"Do you regret getting married?" Luffy asked.

"What?!" Zerina snapped her eyes to his. "Of course not! I would never-"

Luffy leaned forward and smashed his lips against her, effectively silencing her. His kiss was gentle, soothing, and just what she needed. She felt her worries wash away to the rhythmic movements of his lips on hers. She gladly parted for him when he licked her lips. A soft moan escaped her throat when his tongue danced along with hers. He broke the kiss, both panting before he placed light pecks over her skin and down to her neck. She gasped when he latched onto her soft spot. Her fingers curled around his arms as her body appeared to take on a mind of its own and arched into him from his hard sucks. "L-Luffy…"

Luffy chuckled against her neck. "You want this more than you've let on, don't you?"

"I guess I do," Zerina said through her pants.

"And you will have it," Luffy said, lifting up from her neck. "But you need to relax more. You're still too tense. I don't want to hurt you more than this is going to."

"You seem to know more about sex than I though you would," Zerina said, her fingers loosening on him.

"Grandpa made sure we were well informed," Luffy said, cupping her cheek. "And I don't want to hurt you so just relax and let me take care of you. The main part will be here before you know it."

"Okay," Zerina said, unsure of what he had planned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay down," Luffy said.

Zerina's body immediately obeyed him. She swallowed when he straddled over her. Her heart leaped when he leaned down and took her mound through the fabric of her gown. "L-Luffy!"

Her hands went flying up to his hair but he grabbed them before she should touch his locks. He pinned them down to the bed and flashed her a mischievous look before continuing his ministrations over her covered bosoms. She wiggled her hands until he laced his fingers with hers. "L-Luff-y…"

"Hm?" Luffy hummed.

"Please stop teasing me so much," Zerina said, her body hotter than she ever thought it could be. She wanted more of this. She wanted more of him.

"Not going fast enough for you, huh?" Luffy lifted up. Releasing her hands, he sat up and placed them on her thighs. Slowly, he inspected her legs, noticing how smooth they were and how well toned they were thanks to Rayleigh's training her. "It's a good thing you have a lot of leg muscles. You're going to need them."

"Luffy!" Her cheeks grew even warmer.

Luffy chuckled. "Well, time to move this along."

"Then get on with it." Zerina smirked.

"Very well then, my wife," Luffy said, running his hands up her thighs. "First, let's get rid of this."

Zerina nodded. She lifted up her hips when Luffy pulled her nightgown up. Once it was up to her waist, he pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. She sat up, allowing him to pull it off her. Her heart skittered in her chest when his eyes paused on her flesh, now free for him to see for the very first time. A lumped formed in her throat. She never really thought much about her breasts. But now, with him looking at her, she noticed all their imperfections. She didn't know how he would feel about them being the somewhat medium size. Suddenly, he hand them in his hands, gently massaging them.

"I told you to relax," Luffy said, leaning in to capture her lips for a heated kiss before pulling away. "You're perfect the way you are."

Zerina smiled. She loved hearing him say that. Despite a few nerves deciding they wanted to stick around, she was feeling more secure in doing this. At least she was until she noticed that Luffy was still fully clothed while she was only in her underwear. Reaching for the buttons of his shirt, she started to undo them. "If I'm going to be this naked then it's only fair for you to be the same."

"All right," Luffy said. "But I'm not wearing my boxers."

Zerina paused on the fourth button. She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He tilted his head. "I'm in a bit of a hurry for this myself."

"Are you nervous?" Zerina asked.

"Yes." Luffy nodded.

"You don't look like it," Zerina said.

"Only because I'm with you," Luffy said, brushing the back of his fingers over her thigh. "Inside, I'm shaking like crazy. I've wanted this for a long while now. And now it's happening. How could I not be nervous for my first time?"

"I see," Zerina said. She continued with unbuttoning his shirt. Once his chest was exposed she kissed his scar. "Then let's get on with it." She reached for his pants, paused in hesitation before finally undoing them. "I'm ready to see you."

"Okay." Luffy took control then. He slid out of his pants and tossed them on the floor with her nightgown.

Zerina tilted her head while she took in his manhood. He was a nice size. Or she thought he was. She didn't know since the only other ones she's seen were in books. But she felt that the size suited him.

"So what about you? Are you disappointed?" Luffy asked when she just continued to stare at him.

"No, I'm not." Zerina shook her head. Swallowing, she reached for him with a shaky hand. She brushed her fingertips over it, causing him to twitch. A giggle escaped her lips when she found him oddly warm. Her stomach and chest filled with butterflies upon thinking how he was going to be inside of her. She bit her lip in wonder of how bad it was going to hurt. Though she didn't know much about sex she knew it could hurt a girl the first time. Exhaling, she pushed it from her mind. Thinking about it was only going to make the pain worse. Glancing up she found Luffy watching her with half lidded eyes. Boldness grew inside of her. She wanted to experiment with him a bit since this was the first time she had seen a man naked. Preparation was needed after all from what she remembered. So she did and fully touched him. Tingles ran all through her body when her testing proved satisfactory for him with the moan that escaped him. He was more ready for this than she had thought. She watched him with peak curiosity, as his body grew ready for the next step. She wondered if she was ready.

She looked back up at him. Desperation and desire filled her body. Releasing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips. It didn't take her long to gain dominance over him. Her tongue tangled with his while his hands ran over her body, feeling her, committing her exposed body to memory. She pushed him down to the bed. His hands ran up and down her sides several times before hooking his thumbs into her panties. He pulled them down as far as he could then flipped her over on her back. He removed them. Tossing them across the room not caring where they landed. She ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and pecked her nose. He asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Zerina whispered.

Luffy nodded. He pressed his lips back to hers. Reach down between them he carefully making sure he was getting it right.

Zerina hissed at the pain prickling through her lower body. Her fingers curled around the blanket. It hurt worse than she thought. She tried not to think about it. Forcing her body to relax, she tried to ignore the pain and adjust to this new experience.

Luffy paused. He was second-guessing this. Worry filled his eyes as he looked at her pain filled face. Both having the same thought; maybe they weren't ready for this. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Zerina said.

"No, it's not," Luffy said. "I'm hurting you."

"Only a little bit," Zerina said, still trying to force herself to relax. "It'll go away soon. Just hold still for a minute."

Luffy leaned down. He nuzzled against her while she adjusted to unfamiliar experience, whispering soft words into her ear to help calm her. Knowing she was in pain, he couldn't enjoy how good this felt to him. He wouldn't let himself. He never understood why his cook was so obsessed with women. Now he knew. And he wanted his wife in such a primal desire that he never experienced before, never even thought of before. "Tell me when you're ready."

Zerina forced out a nod. She felt guilt for making him wait. But there was nothing she could do. They had to wait a bit more. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing and focused on him. She pictured how it would be once the pain subsided. She could feel him and wondered if that was normal. Never has she heard anyone talk about that before. So she assumed it was normal. Luffy wasn't complaining after all. Soon, she exhaled, once again relaxed. Her body was finally telling her that she was completely ready. So she told him. "You can move now."

"Are you sure?" Luffy locked eyes with her, searching to make sure the pain was gone.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Yes."

When he still didn't move, she took the lead and pulled him closer to her, rocking her hips against him until he took over. He was gentle at first. The pain was completely subsiding for pleasure as they moved along. Fear of hurting her more was clear to them both. Zerina ran her hands over his back. "It's okay, Lalu. You're not going to break me."

Luffy buried his face in her shoulder. She groaned, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He wanted to hear more of that. He wanted to hear him calling out his name. He wanted to hear her moan and groan every second of this experience. It excited him to think about it. He began to build up some but still held back. He was a lot stronger than she was. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to adjust to this before getting more harsh and experimental with it. He stopped when her breath hitched in her chest and she winced when he hit her awkwardly.

Sensing his hesitation again, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him and his attention back to her. She then grabbed his shoulders, pushing him onto his back so she could have control. "I told you, you're not going to hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Luffy said, closing his eyes with a sigh. Both his fingers and toes curled when she moved against him. "I just want this so bad. But we're only starting. First time I think it's better to be careful."

"Perhaps your right. But our bodies were made for this, Lalu," Zerina whispered. "But if you really are that worried, then concentrate on being gentle. We can work up to other stuff later. However, you can go a little bit harder if you wanted. It's all about figuring out what works best for us."

"Maybe," Luffy said. "I'm still not sure. After the training I did with Rayleigh, I just don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

"Understandable," Zerina said. "We don't have to do anymore than we are right now."

"All right then," Luffy said flipping their positions. "Maybe a little experimenting wouldn't hurt. Though don't expect much. Get on your hands and knees"

Zerina pushed herself up and turned over.

"Let's try this." He got on his knees and moved closer to her, once again entering into her body.

"Ah…L-Luf-fy…" She bit her lip. The angle was better. He hit a sweet spot that sent her body wracking with tingles. "That's better."

"Good." Luffy leaned over and kissed her back. It was covered with a light sheet of sweat. He continued to hit her spot. "A little more practice is all we need."

A satisfied moan came from both of them a few minutes later; both knew they would have to work on keeping their climax held off if they wanted this to last longer. They both felt it finally happen at the same time. They climaxed. Their marriage was official completed. She dropped completely onto the bed, tired, spent, and vaguely wondering how long it takes someone to come down from an episode like this.

Luffy crashed on the bed beside her, their breaths mixing as their bodies worked their way down from their bliss. He rolled over onto his back, his mind mixed together with conflicting feelings over what they had just done. This was by far the most wonderful thing he had ever felt before. Yet he felt so guilty for doing it. Then he loved fact that he finally had sex before spitting back into regretting it.

Zerina turned her head away from Luffy. Her mind was buzzing just as much as Luffy's was. She felt so guilty for having sex, even if she was married, even if she was with Luffy the one who she loved more than anything else in the world. She knew it was normal to feel like this or so she has heard. It definitely wasn't like what she read a few times in books where the boy and girl were all happy smiles afterwards with no pain what so ever. It was after all the most intimate a man and woman could do together. How could it not be awkward after the first time?

"Are you, okay?" Luffy asked in the darkness as their breathing slowed back down.

"Yes," Zerina replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Luffy said honestly. "A bit conflicted."

"That's normal," Zerina said. "I feel that way, too."

"So what do we do now?" Luffy asked. Neither one of them making a move to look at the other.

"We can just sleep or take a shower," Zerina said, wondering if she was ever going to be able to look at him again. She waited for Luffy to say something, but his voice never came to her. Turning her head back to him she found that he had fallen asleep. She sighed. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he had fallen asleep so fast. This was Luffy after all. He could fall asleep anywhere at any point in time. With nothing else to do, she relaxed against her pillow to just think about everything that just happened and tired to fall asleep herself. But it wasn't coming any time soon. Mostly because she was still naked and laying on top of the covers, but also because of her conflicted emotions. She moved to cover them both up but she wasn't strong enough to move Luffy. So she had to settle for just herself sleeping under the covers.

A couple hours later, Zerina finally felt back to normal. Or normal enough to finally rolled onto her side. A smile spread across her lips as she watched her husband and lover sleeping peacefully. Whatever conflicting emotions he had going through his head before clearly wasn't a bother now. She shifted, trying to get comfortable. Her body hurt quite a bit more than she thought it would. At that point she almost envied men for not having to deal with pain their first time. But with a guy like Luffy, pain didn't matter. This amount would be nothing compared to what he dealt with in his fights, especially with Doflamingo. And being rubber had its advantages too. She was going to have to take a long hot soak once she had the energy to get up out of bed. Still she was finally happy they had gotten over this step. It was a lot better than she had thought. Despite some lingering doubts, which she knew was normal for the first time of having sex, she was happy. Her happiness came crashing down around her when something entered into her mind. Several unladylike words rolled off her tongue and into the night.

"Hm?" Luffy mumbled in his sleep before he woke up to her words. Pushing up on his arms, he looked at his wife. "What is it, Rina?"

"We forgot the condom."


End file.
